Look who's coming for dinner
by SLheartDM
Summary: Hermione struggled for 20 years on her own, bringing up her child as a single parent. Now it is her daughter's turn to date and guess who she's bringing home to dinner?
1. teaser

Preview to the new story...pwhahaha yes, and I promise i will TRY not to rush it, but i'm so pressured to keep this up, and i really dont have time like EVERY weekend..so if you guys don't mind the slow updates, i wont rush! PROMISE!

* * *

_"Honey..this man is the same age as me..as a matter of fact..we even went to SCHOOL together." Hermione glared at the man who was now holding the hand of her daughter._

_"Mum, you promised you would give him a chance." Jamie pouted._

_"Yea, I would have given him a chance, if he wasn't old enough to be your father!" Hermione now turned her icy glare to her daughter. _

_"MUM!" _

_Hermione now turned her gaze to the man sitting next to her daughter. His once blond hair was streaked with gray, which made him look all the better. His once baby soft cheeks were hardened with age, giving him the hard chiseled appearance. Hermione could understand how her daughter had fallen for this kind of man, although she would NEVER admit it.."NO! End of discussion!" She stood up abruptly and made her way sharply into the kitchen, rubbing her now throbbing head. Footsteps against the hardwood floor broke into her thoughts..._


	2. chapter 1

maybe i should clarify. hermione is no more than 40. probably 38 or something, because she had her daughter when she was 18, you'll read about it later.. AND that first chapter was just a **preview,** incase i never got around to writing a first chapter. **IT WAS NOT, i repeat, NOT! A CHAPTER, THIS is the first chapter! enjoy**

(btw, thanks so much for the encouraging and understanding reviews )

* * *

Hermione sat across from her 20-year-old daughter and her close-to-40-year-old boyfriend, her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as she glanced from her daughter to the boyfriend and back again. 

"Honey..this man is the same age as me..as a matter of fact..we even went to SCHOOL together." Hermione glared at the man who was now holding the hand of her daughter as they sat closely, almost too close in her opinion, on the sofa before her. He too glared back at her, as if acknowledging the fact that they were old enemies.

"Mum, you promised you would give him a chance." Jamie pouted, completely brushing off the fact that her mother actually knew her new beau.

"Yea, I **would** have given him a chance, if he wasn't old enough to be your father!" Hermione now turned her icy glare to her daughter.

"MUM!"

"Jamie, this man is at least 18 years older than you, if not more!" Hermione shot a glance at her daughter's boyfriend.

"How long have you even known him for anyways?" Hermione glared.

"A month." Jamie mutter.

"A MONTH?" Hermione cried. "You can't _know _a person in a month. Hell, it's hard to _know_ a person even if you've gone to school with him your whole life!"

"Mum…" Jamie warned.

" WHY ARE YOU BRINGING HIM HOME ALREADY? I knew him for 7 years and I..ARGH!" Hermione threw up her hands in exasperation.

She turned her gaze to the man sitting next to her daughter.

His once blond hair was streaked with gray, which made him look all the better, and his once baby soft cheeks were hardened with age, enhancing his jaw bone and giving him the hard chiseled appearance. He looked good of course, better than he had ever looked before...

Of course Hermione could understand why and how her daughter had fallen for this of man, although she would NEVER own up to it…She smirked to herself, muttering. 'That would be the day…'

"NO! End of discussion!" Hermione shouted. She stood up abruptly and made her way sharply into the kitchen, rubbing her now throbbing head.

What had she done to deserve this? She leaned against the countertop, reaching into her pocket for her wand to reduce her headache. How did they even meet? She had so many questions that she wanted answered!

Footsteps against the hardwood floor broke abruptly into her thoughts.

"Go away." She said without looking back, pressuming it was her daughter who had come in to apologize. "We will talk later, after that_ boyfriend _of yours leaves."

"Granger." The man spoke for the first time since he got there. She could feel his smirk burning through her clothes. Oh how she hated that smirk. It made her want to-

Hermione spun around and found herself face to face with that man her daughter called a boyfriend. She crossed her arms across her chest. "What?" She asked, shooting him a very immature look before turning towards kitchen table and away from him.

"I really like your daughter." He said, smirking again, Oh it made her want to swipe it off his face with a slap like she had done in her third year!

"Oh please." Hermione sighed, raising a hand to stroke her throbbing temples. "Like you actually like my daughter. I find it hard to believe, _Malfoy_." Hermione spat.

"I do." He said, "She's smart, funny, and beautiful. And, her sharp tongue would put you to shame." He smirked again, although this time, his eyes twinkled with amusement. He came up next to her and leaned casually against the countertop.

"Why are you doing this, Malfoy?" Hermione demanded.

"Because I really care about your daughter!" He cried. "Is it really that difficult to comprehend?"

"Oh cut the bullshit. I know you Draco Malfoy, but I know your reputation even better!" Hermione fumed, exploding in his face. "It wouldn't surprise me if all you wanted was a PIECE OF ASS!" She screamed, and muttering to herself she said, "Harry would never, ever approve of this.."

"Listen here." Draco whispered menacingly, making Hermione wish she hadn't tried to push his buttons. "And listen good."

He walked closer, backing her into the kitchen wall, his hands coming around her head so she couldn't move without touching him. It was the same position, 20 years ago, that he had given her her first kiss. The thought of it turned Hermione crimson.

_"Granger." Hermione looked up from her books in the library to find the person she least expected standing in front of her. Where was Seamus? "He's off playing quidditch with your housemates." Draco drawled as if reading her mind._

_"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione stood up, grabbing her wand along the way._

_"Wouldn't you like to know?" Draco came up towards her, and all the while Hermione moved away, until she hit her head on a bookshelf and she realized she was trapped._

_"What are you doing? Hermione tried to remain calm, although her eyes showed something different._

_"Only something I've wanted to do for a long time." He trapped her between his body and the bookshelf, placing his hands on the books stacked tightly behind her. _

_Hermione could feel his warm breath on her lips, and her mind was going woozy at the thought of being so close to a Malfoy. "Malfoy, what are you-" _

_Her question was cut off by a warm pair of lips, clasped tightly over hers. _

_At first she was shocked into submission, but when she realized who she was kissing, she quickly shoved him off, wiping her lips as if his mouth was disgusting. "What the hell, Malfoy?"_

_Draco shrugged. __"You taste good. For a mudblood." And after saying that, Draco slid off back into the shadows, leaving Hermione beat red and her heart thumping like mad._

_Of course, after she and Seamus started getting intimate, Draco would stay away, only scowling at her from afar._

Draco's deep voice broke her from her thoughts. "I like your daughter. I would even say I love your daughter, she is everything I look for in a companion, a partner for the rest of my life. Something, _you_ definitely can't understand." Draco finished, leaving Hermione gaping like a fish out of water.

"You've known her for what? Some 20 days? and you 'love' her already?" Hermione suddenly smiled evilly, crossing her arms again. "Ahh, I see what is going on. Someone hasn't been laid in way too long." She chuckled. "You're getting desperate, aren't you?"

Draco choked. "What?"

"Draco Malfoy, desperate for a woman to kiss, to caress, to hold." Hermione's hand waved around in the air in front of Draco's stunned face as she pictured the words printed on millions of copies of the Daily Prophet. "Wouldn't that make the perfect headline?" She smirked.

"Listen to yourself talking, Granger. _You _are the one who hasn't been laid in too long." Draco's eyes flashed menacingly, meeting Hermione's equally annoyed gaze. "Isn't that right, Ms. Granger?" He looked her up and down saucily.

"Who said anything about it being your problem?" Hermione retorted.

"Oh, it has always been my problem." Draco wiggled his eyebrow, stifling a laughter at the horrified look on Hermione's face.

You are so…" Hermione stomped her feet, unable to get out what she really wanted to say. (without making this story M rated of course ;) )

"You know what, save it, I'll leave." Hermione stormed out of the kitchen, leaving a dazed Draco behind yelling, "DONT BE SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN, GRANGER!"


	3. chapter 2

"Drama queen? Drama queen my ASS." Hermione muttered as she slammed her bedroom door and locked it behind her. "Who does he think he is anyways? That..ARGH!" Hermione stifled a scream.

Meanwhile downstairs-

Jamiegrimaced, and closing her eyes, she sighed. "I should go talk to her…" She got up to leave but Draco grabbed her by the waist from behind.

"Mmmm…maybe you should leave her alone for a while…" Draco breathed down the nape of her neck as he left a trail of soft kisses.

Jamie relaxed a bit under his touch and swung herself around to face him as he continued to blow kisses on her neck. " You. Never. Told. Me. That. You. Knew. Mom."

She breathed, taking his face in her hands and kissing him softly between every word.

Draco chuckled. "Who knew she was your mom?" He whispered against her lips, drawing her into a kiss.

Little did they know that a small kiss would lead to a songfest which was still going when Hermione returned downstairs a little more put together, only to find them snogging in a suggestive position on the couch and forget the apologies she had intended to give to her daughter..

"JAMIE MELODY GRANGER. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? IN MY HOUSE NO LESS WITH THAT…" Hermione's angry voice drew the two lovers out of their rambunctious kissing.

Straightening up, Draco walked toward Hermione, hands up as if in defeat. "Don't blame it on your daughter, Granger."

"Get away from me, ferret boy." Hermione yelled, suddenly angrier than ever before, whipping her wand out and holding it against Draco's chest.

"MOM!" Jamie cried exasperated, only causing Hermione to become more annoyed.

"Do not move young lady." Hermione waved her wand towards her daughter and then over at Draco who was trying to move towards the front door.

"Don't you think you are being a little immature, Granger? After all, your daughter is almost twenty-one, and most definitely a woman already." He eyed Jamie up and down as if he knew exactly what hid behind her clothing.

Thankfully, Hermione was too wrapped up with the despicable man before her that she did not notice her daughter shooting seductive glances back at Draco, or she too would have gone flying out the door at a moments notice.

"OH Gross, gross, gross. GET OUT!" Hermione flicked her wrist, causing the door to fly open, and shoving Malfoy unceremoniously out the door, she smirked as he toppled backwards down the stairs. "AND STAY OUT!" With that, Hermione slammed the door shut and turned back to her daughter who feigned a frightened look.

"I never want to see you with that man again." Hermione glared at her daughter as she seated herself on the coffee table before Jamie.

"Mom, I don't understand. One moment, you are okay with me dating, and the next you are throwing my boyfriend of one month out the door!"

Hermione sighed. "Date anyone you want, just not that...beast."

Jamie looked confused. "How do you know him anyways?"

"Long story. I went to Hogwarts with him, and he made my life miserable!"

"Well...people change mom..."

"People do change. Everyone but that selfish arrogant rich snob that you just brought in!"

"Mom -"Jamie's eyes widened as she watched the flames in the fireplace behind her mom grow a bright green.

"UNCLE HARRY!"

* * *

WHOOO HOOOO its summer and I have two weeks before summer school...so here I am again! 


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, sorry to kill the mood. but who the hell thought up the whole "jamie is draco's daughter thing"? IN WHAT PART OF THE STORY have i ever IMPLIED THAT? continue reading much love. please please please review. thank you

* * *

"UNCLE HARRY!" Jamie smiled as she saw her favorite uncle's head and shoulders sticking out of the emerald flames. 

"Hi Harry." Hermione smiled tiredly, all that yelling had certainly drained her energy.

"I'm coming through alright?" Harry looked up at Hermione's tired smile, his eyes flickering with worry. It had been a long time since he had last visited, his life caught up in his work, and it seemed that time had taken a toll on Hermione.

"Do you want anything to drink, Uncle Harry?" Jamie loved having her uncle visit, and his timing this time was especially welcomed.

"Maybe some pumpkin juice." Harry replied as he lifted himself out of the fireplace and dusted himself off. He walked over to Hermione, who looked eerily tire and worn-out

"So how are you holding up, Mione?" Harry traced a finger down Hermione's tired yet still youthful face.

Hermione sighed. "I'm alright, I guess. I'll let Jamie tell you the story herself." She rolled her eyes. "You wont-"

"Are you guys talking about me already?" Jamie asked as she bounded back into the living room balancing a teetering tray with a jug of pumpkin juice and 3 glasses.

Harry smiled, his eye's crinkling. "Always the intuitive one, eh? And yes, as a matter of fact, your mother said you had a story to tell me?"

Jamie shot her mom a glance and was about to begin when she was interrupted by a polite rapping on the door.

Apparently Draco Malfoy was still standing on the porch of Hermione's house, and after straightening himself and harboring his bruised ego, had knocked on the door to see if he could be let back in, still wondering how he, Draco Malfoy, could have possibly been tossed out of Hermione Granger's house.

"Just a min- oh, it's you." A sullen mask replaced Hermione's cheerful face as soon as she realized who was standing on her doorstep.

"Look, I don't want to cause any trouble, I'm just wondering if I could talk to your daughter for a second." Draco tried to ask as dignified as he could.

Just then, Jamie appeared behind her mom who had crossed her arms and was looking at a very interesting spider which had made a web across her foyer.

"Mom, can he please come-" Jamie was interrupted by her uncle who came around the corner.

"Who's her- Malfoy." Harry's once warm expression became cold as he nodded curtly at his ex-arch nemesis, who, looking quite embarrassed – or as embarrassed as being a Malfoy would allow him – was shuffling back and forth on Hermione's doormat.

Jamie stood between her mom, her uncle, and her boyfriend looking more puzzled than ever. "Do you –"

"YES" the three of them answered quite loudly.

"Okay, okay." Jamie raised her hands in mock defeat.

"I..will be going then. See you later Jamie." Draco turned to leave.

"No, actually, why don't you come in, we have some catching up to do." Harry offered, causing Hermione to raise her eyebrow in surprise. She started to object, but Harry cut her off. "Please come in, Malfoy."

As Draco once again stepped into Hermione's modest home, Harry never took his gaze off of the blonde man. "What the hell is he doing here, again?"

"Long story." Hermione whispered, and turning, she followed her daughter and Draco into the living room, where, as soon as they were seated, Jamie interwined her fingers with Draco's who looked rather uncomfortable under Harry's stony glare.

"What, may I ask, is going on?" Harry seethed, unwilling to sit, and shooting daggers at the couple's entwined fingers.

"Uncle Harry-"

"Uncle?" Draco looked amused. "I woulda thought that he was your fa-" He stopped when he realized that his company was looking very confused indeed, and clearing his throat he averted his eyes.

"I beg you, continue." Draco chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand, unable to hide his obvious amusement, to the annoyance of both Harry and Hermione.

"Uncle Harry," Jamie started again, clasping on to Draco's hand tightly. "Meet my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy."

Harry coughed, and if he had been drinking pumpkin juice, it would have come spraying out of his mouth faster than Hermione could have said "Expelliarmus."

"This is insane, Jamie!" Harry stuttered. "Do you know who this..this man is?"

Jamie was getting really annoyed now. "Well if someone bothered to tell me what the hell was going on between you guys, maybe I would know, but I don't!"

Draco squirmed uncomfortably. Did he really want his entire past thrown out at this girl he'd only known for God know's how long? He cleared his throat.

"WHAT MALFOY?" Harry yelled.

"Maybe-maybe..." Draco started.

"NO, she will know everything you've done to us, you bloody ferret!" Harry screamed in anger, even reverting to the childish name calling. He then proceeded to rant out the entire story, from the time he first set foot onto the Hogwarts Express until the day he recieved his diploma. "Malfoy has been the cause of all of your mother's pains and mine too! He does not deserve to be sitting here and holding your hand!"

Jamie's gaze at her uncle softened, but she would not give in so easily. It was her life, anyways! She could bloody well choose who she wanted to date!

"Well Uncle Harry, I'm grown-up now, and I think I can choose who I want to see and who I don't want to see. I'm sorry." Saying this, Jamie grabbed Draco by the hand stood up to leave.

"JAMIE COME BACK THIS-" Harry was cut off by the slamming of the door, and sensing defeat, he slumped into a chair beside Hermione. "I can't believe she would do this. With the Draco Malfoy. What are we going to do with this girl?"

"I told you." Hermione sighed. "It's too late though, she's a woman now, and she is right. She can make her own choices. She doesn't need us there making them for her."

"Just be careful, Mione, be careful."

* * *

I think i'm in trouble...I dont know how to make this story work! It would be really really odd if Draco ended up with Hermione...and it would be REALLY REALLY odd if her daughter ended up with Draco...hmmm any suggestions? 


	5. Chapter 4

Yay! Background info and don't worry…it will be DHr soon enough..AND I rewrote the first chapter, and there is a flashback scene that you just might want to read! You dont HAVE to, but I think it will help with the understanding of the story!

Thanks to **charmed piper** for the charming idea! I love it, and I hope I can make it work.

* * *

**HERMIONE AND HARRY**

_"Seamus! Stop!" Hermione giggled, trying to dodge his lips and hands, which were traveling down her body on their own accord, licking her and tickling her. She was so glad that seventh year finals were over, so she could finally spend time with her boyfriend of two years._

_"Stop what?" Seamus murmured without taking his eyes away from Hermione's pale shoulders. She felt him smirk against her chest._

_"Stop tickling me!" Hermione was laughing so hard her eyes were starting to water, and in desperation to get away from Seamus, she had curled herself up in a tight ball, holding her knees in her arms. "Seamus!"_

_"What?" Seamus whispered. "Stop being so noisy, the whole damn world can hear you laughing your head off in my room."_

_Hermione pouted, trying not to laugh anymore. "Seamus! I told you I was ticklish."_

_"I know." Seamus smirked, leaning up on his elbows, his well-toned chest leaning against her stomach. "That's why I'm doing it."_

_"Get off, Seamus!" Hermione playfully pushed Seamus, who rolled off the bed and ended up on the floor, rubbing his head as if he had hit it on the ground._

_"Oww…Hermione!" Seamus glared at her playfully._

_Hermione laughed. That was what she loved about him. Not only was he bloody good looking, he was also playful and friendly, the exact opposite of herself, and she needed him to keep herself sane. She rolled her eyes and played along. "Sorry Seamus! Where does it hurt, huh?"_

_Seamus lay back on the floor. "Here." He pointed at his head._

_Hermione laughed. "How can I make it feel better?"_

_"Kiss it." Seamus said slyly._

_Hermione sighed. "Alright." And kneeling next to him on the ground, she pecked him on the head. "Better?"_

_"Yea, but now my tummy hurts." Seamus pouted, but Hermione could see the playful glint in his eyes. She bent down and kissed his stomach. "Better?"_

_"A little bit, but now my neck hurts!" Seamus grabbed his neck as if it was really hurting him. "It needs a kiss too!"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes playful, kissing him at the nape of his neck. "OKAY?"_

_"No. Now this hurts." Seamus pointed at his mouth._

_"Really?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Well then I guess I will have to kiss it too, huh?"_

_Seamus nodded, raising his head from the cold stone floor. Hermione giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and swinging herself on top of him. She snuggled against him, feeling his arms come around her. She was happy, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here._

_"Hermione? My lips still hurt." Seamus smirked._

_Then it was Hermione's turn to smirk. "Really?" She raised her head, capturing Seamus's lips in a soft kiss. "Better?"_

_"A little, it still hurts a-"Before he could tell Hermione what he wanted, she had already read his mind, and their tongues were fiercely battling in a struggle for dominance._

Little did they know that this snogfest would lead up to so much more than just kissing and caressing…or that it would lead up to the creation of another perfect little human being.

And little did Hermione know that this would be the last time she would see Seamus…alive.

* * *

Seamus was one of the million casualties in the battle. His strength and intelligence did little to save him from the onslaught of the deatheaters. 

_"No, Seamus. No, this can't be true. Seamus!" Hermione cried in anguish, throwing herself at the body, which lay in the hospital wing. "Come back, Seamus, I need you…"_

_"Hermione?" Hermione turned around to find her friends Harry and Ron, standing uncomfortably behind her._

_"OH Harry, Ron." Hermione threw herself into the embrace of her two best friends._

_"Shhh it's alright, Hermione. We're here for you." Ron gently stroked her hair.

* * *

_

When Hermione found out she was pregnant, a month after the defeat of Voldemort and her graduation from Hogwarts, she was devastated. She didn't know how she was going to support both herself and her child without Seamus; thoughts which brought tears to her eyes.

How she wished and wished that he was back here with her to help her take care of their child…

Of course her parents had wanted to support her, promising that they would take care of their only daughter and grandchild, but she knew that it was only a mask, and really, they were quite disappointed in her conceiving a child before she was married.

However, she soon threw the self-pity behind herself, and strove to become a self-sufficient woman. At first, she worked three jobs, a part time job at the ministry filing papers and waitressing at the Three Broomsticks during the week and working as a nurse on weekends at St. Mungo's hospital. The three jobs didn't pay much of course, but it was just enough to get her by and provide the rent for a small apartment she lived in herself.

When Jamie was born, Hermione had to cut back to 2 job, quitting her job at Three Broomsticks so she could stay home with her daughter. She also started taking classes at a nearby British University, learning about accounting and numbers, hoping that she could get a more respectable job at the ministry.

As for Jamie, she grew up with a lot of love, and became the most endearing little girl. From the moment of her birth, Harry acted as Jamie's surrogate father, doing everything a father would do with his only daughter: taking her to the parks, rocking her to sleep, but alwaysfalling asleep himself as well, buying her her first magical creature, the list was endless. He was always there to comfort her when she came home crying about wanting to know who her father was. And as always, he would tell her that his father had died a brave man, fighting with the Order against Voldemort.

As selfless as always, Harry cared for Hermione and Jamie more than he cared about himself, visiting them almost daily after his Auror training, and constantly doting Jamie and spoiling her with presents of books, gadgets and various types of candies from honeyduke. He also couldn't resist throwing in a nice surprise from Fred and George's shop once in a while.

Some part of Harry always wished that one day Hermione would forget the pain of losing Seamus and maybe, just maybe, they could get married and give Jamie the complete family she needed. But he also recognized that Seamus was Hermione's first love, and he knew from experience that one never really forgets his or her first love.

Even so, he pitched in as much effort with Jamie's education as he could, paying the tuition for her to attend a muggle private school during her years before Hogwarts although Hermione refused profusely. In the end, she had only agreed because Harry had threatened to enroll Jamie in a neighborhood public school which was notorious for it's gangs and rowdy students.

In time, Hermione was back on her own two feet, working a well-paying job at the Ministry and earning enough to provide a comfortable living style for herself and her daughter and enough to purchase a modest home in the London suburbs.

Harry, being the good friend and surrogate father he was, continued to keep in touch with his best friend and favorite 'daughter,' all the while rising in rank as an Auror.

They had the perfect lives, that is, until the arrival of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

How about..I won't update until i get at least 20 reviews? Haha yes, i AM blackmailing you. XD just kidding. just read and enjoy! 

ANYWAYS. so coming nxt is Draco Malfoy's life..

and i will leave you with this! see you in six weeks.

yours truly.


	6. Chapter 5

**DRACO MALFOY**

Draco Malfoy was happy, ecstatic even. He was the most sought after bachelor in the wizarding world. He had the manor under his name, various wizarding industries under his command, and women, whenever and wherever he desired! Women, was what he loved most.

He knew younger women were attracted to his roguish good looks, while older women were attracted to his sophistication. Really, he could get any woman he wanted. They literally threw themselves at his feet like flies threw themselves at burning lights. He was deadly, a heartbreaker, but they didn't care.

Alas, he could not seem to find someone who was equal to him in intelligence and beauty, and Draco Malfoy just did not settle for second best.

Of course, there was this one girl, whose intelligence and beauty seemed even to surpass those of Draco Malfoy. She was beautiful, not in an obvious way, but because of the way she held herself, and her intelligence? It blew his mind away.

Her name was Hermione Granger.

He never told anyone. The consequences were quite obvious. But he couldn't seem to pull his mind off the stunning brunette beauty queen and the way her voice made him shiver with anticipation.

However, he had gotten his heart ripped out and stomped on when the girl of his dreams started dating that bloke, Seamus Finnigan. The way that bloody arse would stare at Hermione from across the table would make him want to gauge his eyeballs out…

Ah, he could still taste that kiss he stole from her sweet, soft, lips twenty years ago.

He thought he could never love again…

That is, until he met Jamie Granger…

_It had all started with a fateful cup of coffee._

_Draco had seated himself at the entrance of Madame Puddifoot's coffee shop, and he was currently reading an interesting Muggle novel and was completely entrapped in it. _

_His concentration was broken by a good-hearted laughter, and he looked up to see a gorgeous young witch with light brown hair. She had the most amazing blue eyes and the most dazzling smile he had ever seen. _

"_Hi, sorry, you were just so concentrated." The witch explained her laughing._

"_Oh." Draco couldn't keep his eyes off her face. "Is there something I can help you with?" His charm immediately turning on at full blast, as he flashed her a seductive smile. _

"_Yea, um, would you mind if I sat here with you? All the tables are taken." The witch smiled, motioning to all the filled tables inside the cafe._

"_Mm, sure." Draco moved his stuff for her, noticing that the young woman couldn't keep her eyes off of him either. He smiled inwardly. "Here you go."_

"_Thanks. I'm Jamie." Jamie said good-naturedly, extending a hand. _

"_Draco." He grasped her hand in a warm handshake._

Who was he to know that a month later, he would end up in Hermione Granger's house, holding hands with-her daughter! Just seeing her again had gotten him all riled up with emotions again. But who was he kidding? He was with her daughter now. _Oh how wrong that all sounded_… 

"Draco, honey, are you alright?" Jamie's soothing voice brought him out of his contemplation. Her hand was rubbing him lightly on the chest. They were laying on the grass in a park close to Jamie's apartment, enjoying the crisp night air and the bright stars above.

"Mm? I'm fine." Draco muttered, shifting to place his hand behind his head.

"You sure? You've been quiet all day since we met my mum." Jamie looked up at her boyfriend. His eyes were shut and he was breathing deeply. Jamie shivered. "Drake, you wanna go home? I'm getting kind of cold."

Draco's eyes fluttered open and he glanced down at his girlfriend whose head was perched on his chest. "Sure. Let's go." He groaned, getting up on his feet and offering a hand to Jamie. "Come on, I'll walk you home." They started towards Jamie's apartment building.

Jamie took his hand, swinging their entwined fingers in tune to their steps. "You want to stay over tonight? It's getting kind of late."

Draco looked shocked at the offer. He could just imagine what Hermione would do to him if she found out he was staying over at her daughter's house. "Honey-"

"Please?" Jamie gave him the adorable look she knew he couldn't resist.

Draco smirked, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Fine."

"Thank you." Jamie said in a sing-song voice, wrapping her arms around Draco's torso and enveloping herself in his warmth.

They made their way up the stairs and to Jamie's flat, silent and enjoying each other's company. Jamie looked as if she was the happiest girl on the world. Draco, however, had a billion things on his mind.

"I'll make a spot for you on the couch, okay Draco?" Jamie voice broke his thoughts as she untangled herself from him and headed to her linens closet. "You want to get changed and take a shower?"

"Yea, okay." Draco went to the bathroom, leaning against the closed door momentarily before turning on the showerhead after stripping down. He looked at himself in the mirror. He certainly looked as good as he did 20 years ago, but who was he kidding? He was 40 years old. He shouldn't be dating girls that were twenty years younger than he was!

He immersed his head under the calming rush of water, rubbing his face with his drenched hands. He couldn't get the disgusted look on Hermione's face out of his head, the look that had haunted him for the whole day. "Damn it! Damn it!" He muttered to himself, the water dripping down his lips into his mouth.

What had he gotten himself into? He was playing with fire, and he knew it. With that thought running through his head, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips before he exited the bathroom.

As he walked through the hallway connecting the bathroom to the living room, Draco could hear to female voices talking.

"Jamie?" He called. "Who's here-" Draco realized soon enough as he saw Hermione's shocked face in the emerald lit fireplace.

Jamie, who had turned to find Draco standing half naked in her living room, scratched her head in awe, wondering how she would explain it to her mom. "Mum…it is so not what you think." Jamie said turning back to see Hermione's extremely irritated face.

"Anyways." Hermione cleared her throat, ignoring the fact that she had just seen a very _very _muscular male body standing in her daughter's living room. "I just wanted to tell you that Uncle Ron is having a party at the Burrow this Friday, and everyone will be expecting you."

Jamie smiled. "Yea mom, I'll see you there okay?"

Hermione too, smiled, although hers was forced. "Seven o'clock sharp, young lady! And you better not be bringing along that-" Hermione muttered before her head disappeared with a pop.

Draco sighed. "Aaaannnd that's strrrrike three."


End file.
